Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action
Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Jeremy get whisked into the world of Total Drama Action. Doofenshmirtz plans to send an army of monsters onto the Abandoned Film Lot, holding Courtney and Gwen hostage as he does so. It's up to the remaining castmates and an army of Phinedroids and Ferbots to save the day. Episode Summary Candace and Jeremy are enjoying quality time in Candace's room, where suddenly they hear a noise outside her window. Turns out that Phineas and Ferb are working on a transporter device that can transport someone from one TV show to another. After Ferb accidentally falls in trying to get the machine to work, Phineas, Candace and Jeremy, in that order, join him. Upon waking up, they discover they are in the world of Total Drama Action. To prove this, host Chris McLean shows up to greet them. He is then fllowed by the show's 15 castmates - Duncan, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Gwen, Owen, LeShawna, Trent, Bridgette, Beth, Justin, Harold, Izzy and Courtney, in that order. Candace wonders about the whereabouts of the remaining seven contestants - Cody, Noah, Katie, Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler and Sadie - and Chris explains they did not qualify. At the same time, Phineas points out that the castmates (plus Cody but minus Justin, Courtney and Harold) were playable in Mega Man 5 for NES, thus stirring flashbacks to that game, set to Disturbed's "Indestructible". After the flashbacks end, Phineas discovers that Ferb and Perry are nowhere to be seen. Turns out Ferb is made as Chef Hatchet's apprentice. As for Perry, he enters the oven en route to his lair. Upon his arrival, Major Monogram informs him that Doofenshmirtz has found a new hideout in the form of a tower floating in the sky, and that Agent P must put a stop to Doofenshmirtz' latest scheme. Meanwhile, Chris and the castmates give Phineas, Candace and Jeremy a tour of the film lot while giving a lecture of TDA and how it compares to the previous season that is Total Drama Island. Upon arriving at the trailers where the castmates sleep, Chris assigns Phineas to the Killer Grips (alongside Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen and Izzy) and Candace and Jeremy to the Screaming Gaffers (alongside Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Harold, LeShawna and DJ). As for Geoff and Bridgette, they became a team all their own, which Chris dubs Team Gidgette (Gidgette is their names put together). The following morning at breakfast, the castmates (at this point, Phineas, Candace and Jeremy now count as castmates) discover that Ferb's cooking is way better than Chef's, whereas Phineas has a plan to keep all 15 castmates on the film lot and have the Aftermath shows occur: create a Geoffdroid and Bridgebot to host the Aftermath shows as well as Phinedroids and Ferbots to compete in assorted challenges, some from TDI, some from TDA, and some original challenges conceived by the castmates. The challenges are run by any of the 18 castmates, Chris, Chef, Ferb or any combination thereof. Each challenge has seven Phinedroids and seven Ferbots participating; the Phinedroids are one team, the Ferbots are another. When one team wins, the other team will take part in an award show where all but one robot will be given a Gilded Chris award. The robot that did not get an award will walk down the Walk of Shame and board the Lame-o-sine. (Gilded Chrises, the Walk of Shame, and the Lame-o-sine apply to TDI challenges as well as TDA ones, mainly because the challenges are, for the most part, held on the film lot and not Camp Wawanakwa; thus making it pointless to have campfire ceremonies where all but one robot will be given a marshmallow, and the robot that didn't get a marshmallow will depart from the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers.) The montage of challenges is set to Adema's "The Way You Like It". At Doofenshmirtz' floating tower, the mad doctor is getting a massage courtesy of his daughter Vanessa (with Enigma's "Sadeness, Part 1" playing in the background) when suddenly Agent P bursts in. Doofenshmirtz then explains that he is planning to annihilate the film lot by sending an army of monsters onto it. In order to do so, he will hold, as hostages, any two Total Drama contestants of his choice, and that his army will consist of Orcs, Goblins, Fimir (reptillian cyclopes), Skeletons, Mummies, Zombies, Chaos Warriors (knights) and a Gargoyle, and in order to produce them, he pulls out the best machine to do the job -- the Monster Creator-inator. Agent P then gives a disapproving look, so Doofenshmirtz sets up a rope trap. Back on the film lot, the castmates are enjoy three separate buffet-style meals as prepared in the If You Can't Take the Heat... challenge run by Geoff: the Grips have a Mexican fiesta; the Gaffers have a Southern-style barbecue; and Team Gidgette have an Italian feast. Right as Harold makes an anti-Semitic comment in front of Duncan, who is Jewish (Lindsay is also Jewish, whereas Ezekiel is half-Jewish and Courtney is a quarter-Jewish), a screaming match (with Adema's "Freaking Out" playing in the background) breaks out that soon evolves into an all-out brawl in which the Gaffers beat each other up, but the Grips and Team Gidgette, unaware of the commotion, continue eating regardless. As for Trent, he is at the Amphitheatre, where he tearfully sings the first verse of Mike and the Mechanics' "The Living Years". Then country superstars Lady Antebellum tackle the rest of the song until Trent picks up on the fourth verse. (As Charles Kelley sings the line "So we open up a quarrel", the Gaffers are beating each other up, but the Grips and Team Gidgette are ignoring the commotion as usual.) After the song ends, Gwen decides to get up from the table so she can talk with Trent and see why he sang that song. Turns out he was channeling the origins of his number nine obsession. He then serenades her with "I Swear", remaining true to the All-4-One version. Afterwards, when the remaining castmates join them, Lindsay announces that she has dumped Tyler for Phineas, thus starting a montage set to "My New Boyfriend". After the montage and song end, Heather is seen wearing a wig that's an exact replica of Tyler's hairstyle, complete with his signature headband. Soon a montage of Tyler depressed about the break-up, set to Adema's "Betrayed Me", starts after Beth says something about Lindsay dumping Tyler for Phineas. After the montage, the castmates share moments they've witnessed that were crushing for them, namebly when Candace didn't qualify for being the next Flawless Girl spokesmodel, so Jeremy gets on the stage, tells her that he'll always be there, even during tough times, and then serenades her with Monica's "For You I Will". That evening the castmates all rest in the guys' trailer, with couples sharing bunks. Enya's "Athair Ar Neamh" plays in the background. In the days following, the Grips compete in sports-themed challenges set to Drowning Pool's "Let the Sin Begin". Meanwhile the Gaffers are watching a blog Gwen put up about how people should go green, with Katie and Sadie in the background. The two BFFFLs talk about going green before Gwen's cue, prompting Gwen to tell the two to shut up. Katie and Sadie then apologize but tell her that her show kinda of sucks. The Gaffers then show a blog where Heather is wearing a wig that's an exact replica of Gwen's hairstyle, teal highlights and all, holding Katie and Sadie hand-puppets. She calls it the "Loser Gwen Show" and makes fun of everything she did, right down to Gwen and Trent's relationship. This anger Gwen, who then pounces Heather and a catfight breaks out. As for Team Gidgette, Bridgette challenges Geoff to assorted water-sport challenges, with "My Wettest Friend" playing in the background. After the song, Team Gidgette discover that all their regular clothes are being burned in a bonfire by animatronic lawn gnomes that live underground, have drills for hats and often sing (mainly the chorus to) "De Kabouterdans" from the Dutch kids' TV show Kabouter Plop, although the gnomes also sing silly songs in non-English languages. Team Gidgette are then left in their swimwear, and the wardrobe department won't spare them extra clothes. That evening Bridgette decides to give Geoff ninja-training, again "Sadeness, Part 1" plays during this time. The next morning at breakfast Trent discovers someone has unscrewed the tops off both the salt and pepper shakers, causing all of their contents to pour onto his eggs. Trent tosses the spices over his shoulder, accidentally landing on Candace, who gets salt in her eyes and pepper up her nose, causing her to sneeze uncontrollably and be temporarily blinded. She then runs away screaming. Just when Trent thinks Duncan is to blame, he is not; the night before one of the Ferbots put a photo of Duncan on the scanner of the android-building device, creating a Duncdroid that prepared that prank for the following morning's breakfast. After breakfast Phineas discovers that the Phinedroids and Ferbots have created some of his and Ferb's crazy inventions, as rewards for completing the different TDI and TDA challenges. The Gaffers challenge each other to a game of giant Skiddley Whiffers and the Grips check out the food-based water park; however Trent, DJ and Gwen going camping, and eventually perform a heartwarming rendition of Kansas' "Dust in the Wind", and eventually Candace reclaims her title as Skiddley Whiffers queen. Later the castmates use the matter transporter to retrieve, among other things, Duncan's long-lost dog Petey and Heather's cat Bruiser. When the Grips use the shrinking machine to shrink themselves down to size for a game of hide-and-seek inside a studio resembling the Flynn-Fletcher house, this starts a montage set to "When You're Small". While the Grips get their game of hide-and-seek underway, masked assassins, vicious Baraka-like demons and thugs invade the film lot, and Team Gidgette fight off these fiends as a way for Geoff to practice his new ninja skills; Ill Niño's "This Time's for Real" plays in the background. Meanwhile Chef puts the Gaffers under a boot camp even more extreme than that in Basic Straining. But during the dance challenge (which has "Dance, Baby" playing in the background), when the Gaffers dance Riverdance-style, one of the animatronic gnomes shoots a blow dart at Chef, knocking him out cold. The Gaffers then follow suite, and Candace is whisked into a dream world, with Incubus' "Aqueous Transmission" playing in the background, where she is lying on a boat that's floating down a river. Then all ends (and cuts the song short) when the Gaffers discover that the animatronic gnomes are tying them and Chef down, a la Gulliver's Travels, and this all occurred while Candace was in dreamland, and at that point the gnomes are singing "Opblaaskrokodil". Soon after the gnomes are flung up in the air, never to be seen again, by a magnet-like hovercraft created by some Phinedroids and Ferbots, and the rest goes similar to the original Basic Straining, but with "Go Gaffers" playing in the background, and like last time, Gwen outsmarts the other Gaffers and wins the boot-camp challenge, reclaiming her self-proclaimed title of "Basic Straining ''queen". That evening, as the castmates comfort a tired Gwen, who's sitting by a campfire, Adema's "Let Go" plays in the background (by then the Grips have returned to their normal size). The next morning the castmates are in for a big awakening in that the Phinedroids and Ferbots have set up a huge fair on the film lot, with tons of activities for the castmates to do, from an ice-cream bar to a basketball court to a video arcade. The montage of activities is set to U2's "Staring at the Sun". Afterward the fair closes up shop, the castmates (except for Bridgette and Geoff, who chill in the beach scenary as seen in ''Monster Cash) take a trip to Camp Wawanakwa so that Phineas, Candace and Jeremy can check it out for themselves. Turns out the Phinedroids and Ferbots whipped out many crazy activities for the castmates to do. Phineas, Lindsay and Beth explore the lake in a squid-like submarine while the remaining Grips go fishing. As for the Gaffers, DJ, Duncan and Jeremy give Harold the underwear prank as seen in If You Can't Take the Heat... When Courtney, fed up the guys' joking, tries to rat them out, she gets bagged by an intern and whisked away. Soon after, when Gwen runs off to show Trent a note she had just written, she too gets bagged and whisked away. Meanwhile, at the floating tower, Courtney tries to escape but then Gwen hunts her down and pounces her only for the two to get caught and tortured by Doofenschmirtz. Agent P uses his hat to cut the net in which he's caught, then jumps out of the tower onto the film lot. At this point the castmates gear up for battle in a montage set to Adema's "Stressin' Out". The castmates are joined by the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Django and Irving, plus various O.W.C.A. agents. Soon after Doofenschmirtz works his Monster Creator-inator and send his army onto the film lot. In the midst of the battle, after Perry infiltrates the tower, he frees the captives, activates the self-destruct mechanism and, with Vanessa in tow as well, jumps for the tower before it explodes, all is set to Iron Maiden's "The Fallen Angel". As for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he is arrested and the $1 million prize money rewarded for defeating him is tied to a hot-air balloon, and the castmates and their friends chase the money down, eventually ending up onstage at what appears to be a Disturbed concert. As for Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna, they decide to (as suggested by Gwen) beat each other up, that way they could trick the ticket taker into thinking that they got mugged and that their tickets were stolen, hoping to be let in (which they do). When Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna get pulled up onstage, the castmates realize the concert is a Live Aid-style charity concert, so they decide to donate the prize money to poor people. Disturbed then perform "Warrior" (from their new album Asylum) and the castmates jam with the band; who then follows up with a cover of Judas Priest's "Living After Midnight". Songs *''Total Drama Action'' theme *''Indestructible'' by Disturbed *''The Way You Like It'' by Adema *''Sadeness, Part 1'' by Enigma *''Freaking Out'' by Adema *''The Living Years, New Version'' *''I Swear'' by All-4-One *''My New Boyfriend'' *''Betrayed Me by Adema *''For You I Will by Monica *''Athair Ar Neamh'' by Enya *''6teen theme *''Let the Sin Begin ''by Drowning Pool *''My Wettest Friend *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Dust in the Wind'' by Kansas *''When You're Small'' *''This Time's for Real'' by Ill Niño *''Dance, Baby'' *''Aqueous Transmission'' by Incubus *''Go, Gaffers!'' *''Let Go'' by Adema *''Staring at the Sun'' by U''2'' *''Stressin' Out'' by Adema *''The Fallen Angel'' by Iron Maiden *''Warrior by Disturbed *''Living After Midnight End Credits A montage of memorable TDA moments, set to "Warrior" (excludes Aftermath moments). Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line He sometimes sings on parts of "Warrior" Whatcha doin' Perry's entrance to his lair Through the oven as Chef shows Ferb the kitchen guidelines. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Heather's hair is shaved except for a single braid on the side of her head, similar to the lock of youth in ancient Egypt. The lock, however, is Crazy Glued to her head, and thus cannot be removed (despite numerous attempts by various different people, including Candace, Gwen and LeShawna, to do so). *The music playing as Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna beat each other up is Carl Orff's Carmina Burana, particularly "O Fortuna". *It is revealed that Chef Hatchet's first name is Tyrone. *It is revealed that Lindsay is a big fan of Arch Enemy, particularly guitarist Michael Amott **Heather idolizes Testament guitarist Eric Peterson. *The five albums that strongly influence Duncan's heavy-metal passion and have turned him into the metalhead he is today are Metallica's Master of Puppets, KoЯn's Follow the Leader, Iron Maiden's The Number of the Beast, Deicide's Once Upon the Cross and the self-titled debut from Slipknot. *As Heather, Lindsay and Beth run the sandcastle-building challenge from Beach Blanket Bogus, Beth is in her swimwear but Heather and Lindsay are naked because both their bathing suits - along with Lindsay's cowgirl boots - are used as props on the sandcastles. *The Phinedroids' sandcastle is a synagogue; the Ferbots' the Angkor Wat. *It is revealed that Heather's father is Chinese and her mother is half Vietnamese, half Cambodian. *In the guys' trailer, the standard bunk pairings are Phineas/DJ (Phineas on top, DJ on bottom), Justin/Duncan (Justin on top, Duncan on bottom), Harold/Geoff (Harold on top, Geoff on bottom) and Trent/Owen (Trent on top, Owen on bottom). **Jeremy sleeps on the couch, but bunks with Harold the nights following Team Gidgette losing their normal clothes. **Ferb works so hard day and night that he doesn't have time to sleep. *We know Jeremy and Vanessa are 16 years old (Vanessa is four months younger than Jeremy, who is three months younger than Cody), Candace is 15, the boys are 11 (Ferb is five months older than Phineas) and Doofenschmirtz is 47. **Chris is actually 37 (as opposed to 25) **Cody is actually the only 16-year-old of the Total Drama contestants; Bridgette is actually 18, Katie and Sadie are actually 19, Courtney and Gwen are actually 20, Beth and Noah are actually 21, Lindsay and Izzy are actually 22, Duncan and Owen are actually 23, Heather and Ezekiel are actually 24, Geoff is actually 25, Justin is actually 26, Trent is actually 27, LeShawna is actually 28, DJ and Tyler are actually 29, Eva is actually 31, and Harold is actually 35. ***We do not, however, know Chef Hatchet's exact age, but he is in his mid to late 40s. *It is revealed that Phineas is a player, meaning he can have multiple girlfriends at the same time (fellow Fireside Girls Gretchen and Katie fall for him). *In the girls' trailer, the standard bunk pairings are Lindsay/Beth (Lindsay on top, Beth on bottom), Gwen/Bridgette (Gwen on top, Bridgette on bottom), Izzy/LeShawna (Izzy on top, LeShawna on bottom) and Courtney/Heather (Courtney on top, Heather on bottom). **Candace sleeps on the couch, but bunks with Gwen the nights after Team Gidgette loses their normal clothes. *When everyone bunks in the guys' trailer, and couples share bunks, the bunk pairings are Phineas/Lindsay on top, DJ/Heather on bottom; Gwen/Trent on top, Geoff/Bridgette on bottom; Duncan/Courtney on top, Owen/Izzy on bottom; Candace/Jeremy on top, Harold/LeShawna on bottom; and Beth/Justin on the couch. *"My New Boyfriend" is sung to the tune of "My Wettest Friend". *Throughout the course of the battle scenes, Adyson loses her clothes little by little until, after the floating tower explodes, she is buck naked. *All eighteen castmates, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, all seven Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford and Irving use the confessional camera at some point throughout the course of this episode. Whenever Candace is in the confessional, she is on her cell phone every time. *Bridgette never wears anything under her normal outfit nor her wet-suit. *Forget Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special; this is the ''Total Drama Action'' special. *The castmates' weapons of choice during the battle scenes are as follows: Phineas, Duncan and Lindsay use swords; DJ uses a battle ax; Ferb uses pots, pans and kitchen utensils; Candace uses a laser-shooting magnifying glass; Jeremy uses a machine gun; Heather and Justin fight with their fists and feet; Geoff throws grenade-like water balloons filled with toxic venom; Owen uses a spiked club; LeShawna uses a crossbow; Trent throws kunai knives; Bridgette throws shurikens; Beth uses a grenade launcher; Harold uses razor-edged chain num-yos; and Izzy fires blow darts. *During the Gaffers' giant Skiddley Whiffers game, Candace gets the sneaker; Duncan, the fedora; LeShawna, the truck; Harold, the nose; Heather, the hair-dryer; and Jeremy, the unicorn. *The Team Gidgette logo is the Japanese word for aftermath (余波) on a blue background. *Whenever we cut to Team Gidgette while the Grips and Gaffers are at Camp Wawanakwa, an Asian-sounding version of "Athair Ar Neamh", featuring Gregorian chant-style vocals, plays in the background. *The Fireside Girl Katie's last name is Cooper while the Total Drama contestant's is Jackson. *Bridgette is very fluent in Japanese. *First time each that Django and Irving ask "Whatcha doin'?" *When the castmates stay at Camp Wawanakwa, in the Grips' cabin the bunk pairings are Phineas/Justin (Phineas on top; Justin on bottom), Trent/Owen (Trent on top; Owen on bottom), Lindsay/Beth (Lindsay on top; Beth on bottom) and Courtney/Izzy (Courtney on top; Izzy on bottom). In the Gaffers' cabin the bunk pairings are Jeremy/DJ (Jeremy on top; DJ on bottom), Duncan/Harold (Duncan on top; Harold on bottom), Candace/Gwen (Gwen on top; Candace on bottom), and Heather/LeShawna (Heather on top; LeShawna on bottom). *Cody's full name -- Cody Emmett Jamieson Anderson -- is revealed here. Errors *There are some moments where Beth has her braces, even though they were removed before TDA started. *There are some moments where Heather has her normal hair; during both the sandcastle challenge and when couples share bunks, for example, her hair is in a ponytail, like in Not So Happy Campers, Part 2, Not Quite Famous and If You Can't Take the Heat... '' *There are some moments where Heather is missing either the tiny hairs on her head, the sidelock, or both. *When the castmates are on Camp Wawanakwa, they use the make-up confessional instead of the outhouse confessional. *There are moments where Candace addresses Linda as "Stacy" but then corrects herself (i.e. "Stacy...I mean, Mom...") *There are some moments throughout Trent's "I Swear" serenade where Gwen is missing her bruises from the Gaffers' all-out brawl. *'Lindsay's Name Goofs''' **Phillip (Phineas) **Frank (Ferb) **Dukensburg (Doofenshmirtz) **Petey (Perry) Continuity *Phinedroids and Ferbots return, with some occasional Candroids here and there (I, Brobot) *Starting at after the MM5 flashbacks, Ferb is in his chef's uniform (Chez Platypus) *During the battle scenes, Candace is in her Sherlock Holmes outfit (Elementary, My Dear Stacy) *The Phinedroids' and Ferbots' rewards for the different challenges is creating some of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, including the submarine squid from the book Just Squidding. *When supervising the surfing challenge from Beach Blanket Bogus during "The Way You Like It" montage, Candace and Jeremy are in their lifeguard uniforms from The Lake Nose Monster. '' *Both Candace's dream sequence (during which "Aqueous Transmission" is heard) and Trent's "I Swear" serenade are similar to the scene from ''The Great Indoors when Jeremy sings "Set the Record Straight". Also, during that dream sequence, Candace wears the same swimsuit she wore in The Lake Nose Monster ''during the song "We'll Save Everyone". She also wears this swimsuit when the Gaffer girls go for a swim only to see Harold naked, a la ''If You Can't Take the Heat... *The ticket taker to the Disturbed concert is the museum security guard from It's About Time. *During the "Betrayed Me" montage, there are numerous Phineas & Ferb Lemonade stands up and running, courtesy of the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Irving. (The montage is said to resemble that of "A Better Best Friend".) *During the sports-challenge montage, the Grips use the same catcher mitts seen in The Chronicles of Meap *The muggers said to have stolen Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna's tickets to the Disturbed concert are four of the "Squirrels in My Pants" rappers. *Like in The Great Indoors Adyson gets in countless mishaps throughout the battle scenes, mainly losing her clothes. *Someone "picks the nose" here (in this case, Harold). *Candace says "meap" (in this case, when Chef tells the Gaffers to get moving, thereby kicking off the Basic Straining 2.0). *When Phineas says "Whatcha doin'?" He does so in the voice tone used in That Sinking Feeling. *"Go Gaffers!" is sung to the same tune as both "Go, Phineas!" and "Go, Candace!" Allusions *'Total Drama Island/Action' (of course) *'Mega Man': in reference to the MM5 flashbacks. **En route to Perry's lair is fashioned after the Fire Man stage from MM:DWR for Game Boy. **Some of the aiding O.W.C.A. agents are common Mega Man stage enemies. **The way the gnomes burrow underground is fashioned after MM4 robot master Drill Man. **Some of the dares as part of the I Triple Dog Dare You! challenge the Phinedroids and Ferbots face correspond to the MM5 robot masters as well as the Total Drama contestants. **Beth's grenade launcher resembles MM8 robot master Grenade Man's cannon arm. *'Crystalis': Doofenshmirtz' floating tower﻿ is fashioned after that in the SNK RPG. *'The A-Team: '''When the android-building device works successfully, Phineas says Hannibal's catch phrase, "I love it when a plan comes together!" to Beth, Lindsay and Duncan. *Doofenshmirtz' minions are derived from the RPG board game ''Hero Quest. *'6teen:' The MM5 flashbacks and when the three teams go their separate ways show spoofs of the opening credits to 6teen (another show created by the same folks as the Total Drama series), but close to that from Dial M for Merger. **The spoof seen during the MM5 flashbacks shows the robot masters and the individual teams to which the companions are placed. The sets are as follows: ***The first four robot masters - Gravity Man, Wave Man, Gyro Man and Star Man ***The second four robot masters - Stone Man, Charge Man, Napalm Man and Crystal Man ***The Killer Hannya - Duncan, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and LeShawna ***The Screaming Tigers - Lindsay, Cody, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Owen and Izzy **When the teams go their separate ways, there's a spoof that only shows the Grips; there is no 6teen ''spoof for the Gaffers or for Team Gidgette. *Mad ''magazine: At the Film Lot fair, Harold taking a whiz on the squirt-gun game pays homage to a Melvin & Jenkins ''article. *The martial-arts brawl features elements from various tournament-fighting games plus ''The Matrix and, when Bridgette rips a masked assassin's heart out of his chest, Dumb & Dumber. *During the "Basic Straining 2.0", in additon to the "Thriller" dance, the Gaffers also do a dance similar to Riverdance (which is what triggers an animatronic gnome to shoot a blow dart at Chef), the "Badgers" dance (in reference to an online flash movie) and the Macarena. *The animatronic gnomes are fashioned after the underpants gnomes from South Park in that they steal from people's drawers. *Ferb's arsenal of weapons is similar to that in the NES game Panic Restaurant. *The masked assassins that Team Gidgette fight off resemble those from the first Mortal Kombat movie **Some of the thugs resemble Birdie from the Street Fighter series. *'Detroit Rock City: '''Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and LeShawna beat each other up as a way to trick the ticket taker into thinking that they got mugged and their tickets were stolen. *The Disturbed concert is fashioned after the Smash Mouth concert from ''Rat Race. **Interestingly, the money-chase is similar to in that film, too. *Geoff's ninja training is similar to that in the 3 Ninjas movies and, to some extent, Po's training in Kung Fu Panda. **The obstacle courses used in the ninja training to similar to those on American Ninja Warrior. *During the Grips' sports-themed challenges, Courtney is playing a Torento Blue Jays cap (the same one she wore at the April 1, 2009 Milwaukee Brewers/Arizona Diamondbacks game at which she sang the national anthem); Lindsay and Beth are wearing Philadelphia Phillies caps (possibly to pay homage to the February 5, 2009 Philadelphia 76ers/Indiana Pacers game at which Lindsay sang the national anthem); Trent and Justin are wearing San Diego Padres caps (possibly to pay homage to the November 23, 2008 Indianapolis Colts/San Diego Chargers game at which Trent sang the national anthem, flanked by nine deaf kids who translated his singing into sign language); Owen and Izzy are wearing Florida Marlins caps. **During the basketball challenge, Phineas is wearing a Washington Wizards jersey with the number 16 on it; Courtney is wearing a Torento Raptors jersey with the number 24 on it; Trent is wearing a Utah Jazz jersey with the number 9 (of course) on it; Lindsay is wearing a Sixers jersey with the number 17 on it; Justin is wearing a Memphis Grizzlies jersey with the number 42 on it and the word "suave" on the back; Beth is wearing a Denver Nuggets jersey with the number 34 on it; Owen is wearing a Portland Trailblazers jersey with the number 13 on it and the word "pigout" on the back; and Izzy is wearing a Milwaukee Bucks jersey with the number 51 on it and the name "E-Scope" on the back. ***Interestingly, as Lindsay sang the national anthem at that Sixers/Pacers game, she was dribbling a basketball the entire time, and made a basket (from the center of the court) after she finished singing. *Phineas wearing a Wizards jersey possibly pays homage to the September 27, 2009 Baltimore Ravens/Kansas City Chiefs game at which Candace sang the national anthem and the September 23, 2012 Ravens/New England Patriots game at which Vanessa sang the national anthem **Ashley Tisdale, who provides Candace's voice, has probably sung the national anthem at sporting events prior to that Ravens/Chiefs game. *Geoff and Bridgette share a spaghetti noodle, a la Lady & The Tramp. *The obstacle course used in the Gaffers-only Basic Straining 2.0 is similar to those seen on Wipeout. *Adyson losing her clothes pays homage to the Maurice Sendak book In the Night Kitchen. *Trent's tearful rendition of "The Living Years" harkens to Kevin Kelly's tearful performance of Cold's "Gone Away" in Monty Python & The Holy Grail: Pathway School Talent Show Edition. *During the simulated boxing challenge, the Grips face off against assorted Punch-Out characters, including Bald Bull, Masked Muscle, Mr. Sandman, Piston Honda, Super Macho Man, Bob Charlie, Glass Joe and Dragon Chan. (All the Punch-Out ''characters, including those who were in the NES ''Punch-Out, have the look of the Super NES Punch-Out.) *'Braveheart: '''During the battle scenes, Phineas is dressed in a Scottish highlander kilt over his regular outfit. *'Pulp Fiction:' The scene where Gwen chases Courtney through Doofenschmirtz' tower is similar to the ''Flowers on the Wall scene; the captives' torture is based on the Bring out the Gimp scene. *Phineas' sword is actually the Master Sword from certain Legend of Zelda games. *Duncan's sword resembles Korr's broadsword from the tournament-fighting game Weaponlord. *Lindsay's sword is actually the Glamdring sword from Lord of the Rings. *'Robots:' During the battle scenes, Adyson clings onto Izzy in the same way Piper Pinwheeler does so to Cappy. *'Fantasia: '''The Phinedroids and Ferbots trample over Adyson the same way the brooms trample over Mickey Mouse in the famous ''Sorcerer's Apprentice ''segment (which, in ''Heavy Metal Fantasia, is set to Tool's "Schism"). Cast Main Characters *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Duncan Kurtz *Lindsay Mathers *DJ Livingston *Heather Cheng *Geoff Williams *Gwen *Owen *LeShawna *Trent Smith *Bridgette Landers *Beth Macintosh *Justin *Harold McGrady *Izzy (aka E-Scope, Explosivo or Esquire) *Courtney Walters *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Perry *Major Francis Monogram *Phinedroids *Ferbots *Geoffdroid *Bridgebot Disturbed *David Draiman (vocals) *Dan Donegan (guitar) *John Moyer (bass) *Mike Wengren (drums) Misc. Characters *Masked Assassins *Demons *Thugs *Interns *Animatronic Gnomes *Cody Anderson *Noah *Katie Jackson *Ezekiel Schneider *Eva *Tyler *Sadie *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Adyson Sweetwater *Holly *Gretchen *Katie Cooper *Ginger Hirano *Milly *Melissa *Baljeet *Buford van Stomm *Django Brown *Irving *Herman the hedgehog *Peter the panda *Pinky the Chihuahua *Dennis the rabbit *Unnamed cat agent *Unnamed eagle agent *Unnamed kangaroo agent *Unnamed Mettool agent *Unnamed Batton agent (as in the vampire-bat-like variety seen in the Sword Man stage in MM8) *Unnamed squirrel agent *Unnamed walrus agent *Unnamed owl agent *Unnamed Telly agent *Unnamed Yambow agent *Unnamed Hammer Joe agent *Unnamed Pukapully agent *Unnamed Ben K agent *Unnamed Pipi agent *Unnamed Bunby Heli agent *Unnamed Monking agent (the MM3 variety) *Unnamed raccoon agent Doofenshmirtz' Army *Orcs *Goblins *Fimir *Skeletons *Mummies *Zombies *Chaos Warriors *Gargoyle *Gimp *Monster Creator-inator People Candace Calls When in the Confessional *Stacy Hirano *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (with Lawrence Fletcher joining in on some occassions) *Jenny Brown Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Season 27 Category:International Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes